


Малыш, ты же знаешь, ты мне нравишься.

by AAluminium



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat.- А если я скажу тебе, что знаю, кто написал эти дневники? – лениво протянул демон, наслаждаясь замешательством своей жертвы. – Что если я могу даже познакомить тебя с этой незаурядной личностью?





	Малыш, ты же знаешь, ты мне нравишься.

Дипперу, несомненно, требовалось время, чтобы обдумать все, что происходило вокруг него, вдали от громкого энтузиазма Мэйбл и угрюмого бормотания дяди Стэна, то и дело выражающего смутное негодование по поводу нераспроданных вовремя сувениров. Дневник, который мальчик обнаружил не так давно, не давал ему покоя: помощь его была неоценимой – без этой увесистой книжки он вряд ли смог противостоять всем странностям и напастям Гравити Фолз, но никто, ни одна живая душа в этом местечке, кажется, не могла назвать ему имя автора. Эта информация, по-видимому, была засекречена – и Диппер смирился с тем фактом, что установить личность написавшего столько про гномов, единорогов и прочих мифических существ, было невозможно. Или, по крайней мере, делал вид, что смирился. 

И все-таки он не мог перестать думать об этом загадочном дневнике. Жив ли тот, кто его написал? Если да, то где он? Почему книжка была надежно спрятана в лесу? От кого? Насколько опасно вдаваться во все эти подробности? Была ли его жизнь – и жизнь Мэйбл, Стэна, Зуса, Венди и других – под угрозой? 

Так много вопросов – и ни одного ответа. 

Диппер, вздохнув, оперся о широкий ствол раскидистого дерева и уставился в небо. Густые кроны кустарников вокруг надежно укрывали его от посторонних глаз, но редкие просветы в густой листве над головой все еще давали возможности наслаждаться незамысловатым зрелищем плывущих по небу облаков. Иногда они с Мейбл проводили время и таким незатейливым образом, избегая малоприятного общества гномов и прочей сказочной нечисти: ребята просто сидели где-нибудь на холме, и, уплетая предварительно стащенные откуда-нибудь конфеты, шумно соревновались в воображении. Его сестра неизменно видела каких-нибудь животных и лица – а он… а он был настолько зациклен, что вряд ли мог вглядеться в «хлопья сладкой ваты» на синем полотне неба и увидеть в нечто большее, нежели рисунки со страниц дневника. 

\- Скучаешь, парень? – раздался знакомый механический голос с издевательскими нотками. – Уж не по мне ли? 

Вздрогнув, мальчик моментально повернулся – и, не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, успокоился. Он просто устал от всей этой чехарды с дневником и временным превращением в привидение. Разумеется, ему мерещится всякая чепуха. 

Но, повернувшись, Диппер встретился с изучающим взглядом молодого человека, на тонких губах которого застыла язвительная улыбка. Мальчик мог поклясться, что никогда не видел этого человека прежде – и в то же время улавливал в нем смутно знакомые черты. Аккуратно зачесанные блондинистые волосы, почему-то темно-каштановые у самого затылка, ниспадали на высокий чистый лоб таким образом, что чуть прикрывали черную треугольную повязку; другой глаз, светлый и какой-то безжизненно сизый, с издевкой смотрел на мальчишку, пока рука, обтянутая черной перчаткой, поигрывала с изящной тростью из красного дерева. Молодой человек был одет в кричаще желтый приталенный фрак, из-под которого виднелась белоснежная рубашка, со светским шиком украшенная галстуком-бабочкой. Он выглядел вполне нормально для Гравити Фолз – для тех жителей, кто дает роскошные приемы в особняке на холме и приглашает лишь самых видных людей – но внизу, в окрестностях Хижины Тайн, наткнуться на подобную примечательную личность было попросту невозможно. И тут Диппер осознал… 

\- Ты! Опять ты! – выпалил мальчик, моментально вскочив на ноги. – Убирайся отсюда! Я на твою удочку больше не попадусь!

Билл Сайфер оперся на свою тросточку и, ухмыльнувшись уголком рта, высокомерно приподнял голову. Не сводя холодного и самодовольного взгляда с Диппера, он принялся равнодушно поправлять новый с иголочки фрак. 

\- А если я скажу тебе, что знаю, кто написал эти дневники? – лениво протянул демон, наслаждаясь замешательством своей жертвы. – Что если я могу даже познакомить тебя с этой незаурядной личностью? 

Мальчик нахмурился: он прекрасно помнил последствия от заключенной с этим существом сделки, но любопытство в очередной раз дало о себе знать. А что если ему удастся обхитрить Сайфера, обойти его и выудить из него имя – и этого было бы достаточно. Что если стоит рискнуть – и заключить с ним сделку вновь, но на сей раз играя по своим правилам? 

\- Ты меня слышишь? – спросил Билл полуязвительно-полушутливо, и, порывшись во внутреннем нагрудном кармане фрака поистине кошачьим движением извлек круглые часы, почему-то тикающие настолько громко, что услышать их можно было даже находясь на холме. – Конечно, я и тебе могу предоставить возможность поиграть в детектива. Столько неразгаданных тайн, столько опасностей… - Сайфер сделал шаг по направлению к подростку и, отбросив трость, схватил его за подбородок. – Уверен, другие дневники тебе еще понадобятся. Этот, к сожалению, неполный. Разочарование, не так ли? 

Диппер попытался отшатнуться, но пальцы в перчатках, казавшиеся тонкими и слабыми, крепко его держали.

\- Другие дневники? – мальчик уставился на холеное, злое лицо. – Есть еще? 

\- Два. – утвердительно ответил демон, наклоняясь ближе к нему. – Но кто-то потрудился найти их раньше. Могу рассказать. Интересно? 

\- Ты ничего не делаешь просто так, - Диппер вновь попытался вырваться. 

\- Не делаю. – подтвердил тот и хищно улыбнулся, уставившись единственным молочно-белым, как будто слепым, глазом в карие глаза мальчика. – Но мы найдем общий язык. Уже находили. Чудесное времечко было, как думаешь? – Билл бросил взгляд на не до конца сошедшие с пальцев подростка синяки. – Боль бодрит, правда? Малыш, ты же знаешь, ты мне нравишься. Я даже готов дать тебе пару подсказок – считай это скидкой. – он снова ухмыльнулся своими тонкими белыми губами и выжидающе посмотрел на мальчика. 

Диппер побледнел и почувствовал прилив паники: он понятия не имел, что могло взбрести в голову этому сумасшедшему треугольнику – или кем он там был – и поэтому сообщение о «скидке» его совсем не ободрило. Он сгорал от любопытства – и в то же время не знал, что может запросить это существо взамен. Билл был силен только на своей территории – но территорией его был разум, и чтобы выиграть время, научиться пользоваться теми же оружиями, что использует и он, Дипперу пришлось бы применить всю свою смекалку. 

\- Ну? – он скучающе посмотрел на мальчика и чуть сжал руку, вынуждая того ответить. – Не буду настаивать: в конце концов, дядя Стэн твой родственник. Семейные скелеты из шкафа лучше вынимать с родней, - Билл негромко и язвительно рассмеялся, хитро поглядывая прищуренным глазом. – Но это не всегда так занимательно. Посиделки в компании дряхлого старикашки… нет, это не по мне. Тебе тоже не нравится, я знаю. 

\- Что ты хочешь? – выпалил Диппер, уловив в шутливо-издевательском монологе знакомое имя. Он не раз намекал Стэну, что в Гравити Фолз творится нечто странное и необъяснимое, но дядюшка уверял – или делал вид, что уверял – своих племянников в абсолютной нормальности этого загадочного места. А Билл Сайфер, всегда игравший по своим правилам, предпочитал давать лишь краткий намек – но и за это рано или поздно приходилось платить. 

\- Сущую безделицу, - он повел бровями; его глаз полыхнул синим светом, а тонкие губы обнажили ряд заостренных зубов. Прижав мальчика к дереву, демон крепкой ладонью сжал шею ребенка, а другой вцепился в подбородок. – Для такого смелого мальчика как ты это ерунда. 

На мгновение отняв руку от лица Диппера, Билл смахнул с лица треугольную повязку. Пленник не сразу понял, что произошло: вторая половина лица, не скрытая волосами, казалась бы точно такой же ухоженной и даже приятной, если бы не залитый кровью глаз, зрачок почти расфокусированно вращался и не зависел от своего хозяина. Дернув за каштановые волосы так, чтобы Диппер откинул голову, Сайфер приблизился и, облизнув зубы кончиком языка, наклонился к нему. Из изуродованного глаза, из тонких губ полилась вязкая, липкая кровь, моментально оседавшая на лице, волосах, одежде мальчика, затекая в рот. 

\- Знаешь, что такое не иметь тела? – зашипел демон, слизывая алые капли с собственных тонких губ. – Знаешь, что такое прожить вечность и не чувствовать ничего? – его ногти, все еще обтянутые тканью черной перчатки, впились в горло подростка, - быть ничем, как вор, вкрадываться в чужие мозги и смотреть никчемные картины чужих воспоминаний? Но я тебя уверяю, - с усмешкой пообещал он, - однажды все изменится. Очень скоро. Я уничтожу все эти паршивые дневники, их автора, всех, кто причастен к их написанию. Я сотру всю информацию, все воспоминания. Я украду все, что вам дорого. И наступит время моего безраздельного правления. Я буду решать, у кого какие карты на руках, - он злобно сверкнул здоровым глазом и рывком отстранился от подростка, оставляя у того на шее яркий след собственной руки. – Поверь мне. Очень скоро.

Неожиданно палец в перчатке приблизился к глазу мальчика. 

\- Хочешь почувствовать себя особенным? - прошипел юноша, угрожающе улыбаясь самыми уголками рта. - Другим. Таким же странным, как и мы все здесь? 

Диппер принялся трясти головой, но железная хватка облаченных в перчатки рук была очень крепкой. Неожиданно все тело ребенка прошила невероятная боль - он закричал, надеясь, что хоть кто-нибудь услышит его голос, придет на помощь - или хотя бы спугнет этого человека - или не человека? - в желтом фраке. 

Никто не явился. Дрожа от боли, от собравшихся в горле рыданий, мальчик колотящимися от страха руками утирал кровь со щек, не осознавая в полной мере, что только что произошло. 

Билл, как ни в чем не бывало, вздернул голову, спокойно вытер с щеки алые капли и мягким жестом натянул на глаз повязку. Тыльной стороной ладони утер покрытые кровью губы и ехидно улыбнулся, щелкнув пальцами. В другой его руке было что-то поблескивающее, скользкое, неприятно влажное. Диппер не хотел туда смотреть. 

\- Не расстраивайся, малыш. Боль бодрит! – кинул он на прощание и исчез в сизо-сером тумане, путающемся между ветвей деревьев. 

Диппер, вздрогнув, принялся тереть лицо, судорожно пытаясь избавиться от железного привкуса на языке, от ярких следов на футболке – и тут же осознал, что на нем нет ни одного пятна крови. Глаз был на месте. Ничего не произошло... И только странно саднила шея – слишком сильно для того, чтобы подумать о неудобном положении во время дневного сна под кроной дерева…


End file.
